


timing

by e_is_better_than_a (orphan_account)



Series: tumblr asks [59]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/e_is_better_than_a
Summary: anon ask: what about breaky hate sex in hot space era and brian gets pregnant 👀
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May
Series: tumblr asks [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558126
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	timing

There were things that Brian could ignore, but the 4 positive pregnancy tests in front of him weren’t one of them. He had been feeling a little off for just under two weeks but he wasn’t sick. No fever or sniffly nose, just a slight discomfort. Normally, he would’ve just brushed it off, but something was telling him not to.

The guitarist was torn between feeling elated and terrified. He knew that John had always wanted a family, always wanted kids and to have a real home. But now, with this mess of an album, it just wasn’t the right time. How was he even supposed to tell him? Every time they talked, it ended in either a fight or one of them storming off before collecting themselves enough to apologize.

“You okay in there, love?” John called, knocking on the bathroom door. They were supposed to be in bed, forgetting the shitty week they had in the studio but Brian couldn’t pull himself away from the edge of the sink. Him and John were tearing at the seams, how were they supposed to do this with a child? Before Brian could spiral any further, John had opened the door and was standing by his side, turning his head to meet his gaze. “What’s wrong?”

Brian couldn’t say it so he just shoved a test into the younger man’s chest and waited for his reaction. John scrunched his face up in confusion before a smile broke across his features, but he cleared his throat and calmed himself.

“Are you sure?” Brian nodded. False positives were a thing, but 4? Highly unlikely. “How do you feel, honey?” The soft question made him want to cry. Of happiness or sadness, he wasn’t sure, but he wanted to fall into his chest and stay there for a while, telling him everything that was on his mind.

“I don’t know.” It was not the answer Brian wanted to give or that John wanted to hear but what else could he say?

John stayed silent for a moment. “Do you want to keep it?” He asked, pressing comfortingly into the guitarist’s side, scratching at his scalp just like Brian liked.

Brian met his eyes. “Do you?” He sounded like a wounded animal to his own ears.

“I want to start a family with you, Brimi. I always have, and always will,” John soothed, tugging them out of the bathroom and towards their bed. “If you don’t want to, we can figure it out, but I’m ready,” He finished, kissing the back of Brian’s hand.

Brian hesitated. “Even with this album?”

“I don’t think an album can break us.” He was so sure. There was a fire behind his eyes that made Brian melt. They were back. Back to the way they were before.

A smile played on Brian’s lips. “Okay.”

John beamed. “Okay.”


End file.
